LOVE ME HARDER
by kimfreakming
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, hanya seorang gadis 18 tahun. Seorang yatim piatu, ia sekarang sudah besar. Tak bisa lagi terus-terusan tinggal di panti yang mayoritas diisi oleh anak dibawah umur. Oleh sebab itu, ia mencoba mandiri dengan mencoba peruntungannya sendiri. Dari sinilah Wonwoo merasakan kerasnya kehidupan yang sebenarnya.


**LOVE ME HARDER**

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

 ** _fem_**!Wonwoo x Mingyu

Warning _, GS!Uke_

Inspired by _Song_ from _Ariana Grande_ with the same title

.

.

.

Sudah sehari semenjak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti, ia masih belum tahu apakah ia masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai besok atau tidak. Kemarin ia memutuskan untuk menginap di sauna. Mau bagaimana dengan sisa uang Wonu yang tidak bisa ia bilang cukup. Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini, ia butuh makan dan minum untuk bertahan hidup ditengah kerasnya kehidupan perkotaan. Ia harus mencari pekerjaan, oleh sebab itu Wonu memberanikan diri mencari sebuah pekerjaan paruh waktu dengan bukti kelulusan seadanya. Wonu terus berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan pinggiran jalan, siapa tahu ada toko yang sedang membutuhkan karyawan. Kemudian seseorang menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku." Seseorang yang menabraknya adalah wanita, kemudian wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, membantunya berdiri. Kemudian Wonu menatap wajahnya, tak asing. Wonu tahu wanita ini. "Jeon Wonwoo?" Iya. Dia Yoon Junghan, kakak kelasnya semasa SMA.

"Sedang apa disini?" Yoon Junghan masih sama, cantik.

Wonu mencoba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia gugup. Berpapasan dengan orang terpopuler di sekolahnya dulu. "Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan." Kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku punya sebuah pekerjaan untukmu, jika kau bekerja disana, semua kebutuhan hidupmu akan terjamin. Kau mau apapun sudah disediakan, dan gajinya pun tak main-main." Wonu kemudian berpikir, memang pekerjaan seperti apa yang menjanjikan hal semacam itu? "Apa kau tertarik?" Ia tak tahu, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Yang ia pikirkan kedepan hanya ia harus bertahan hidup.

Kemudian Junghan menyeret Wonu agar gadis itu mengikutinya, ini berita sangat baik. Ia dengar tadi ada yang menawar dengan harga fantastis untuk seorang _virgin_ dan Junghan seratus persen yakin bahwa Wonu memanglah masih sangat polos.

Kemudian mereka berhenti di depan gedung pencakar langit yang kini semakin ramai dikunjungi karena hari juga semakin petang. Wanita-wanita yang datang memakai pakaian minim bahan, sebenarnya pekerjaan apa yang Junghan tawarkan padanya? Junghan terus berjalan dan menggenggam tangannya erat, seakan tak mengijinkan Wonu untuk bertanya lagi. ternyata benar dugaannya, ini sebuah bar. Sudah ramai padahal ini masih petang, bagaimana jika larut? Tapi Junghan tak berniat berpesta, ia membawa Wonu menuju sebuah ruangan bersama banyak gadis, apa mereka semua juga korban penipuan seperti Wonu atau mereka secara sukarela sendiri menjual tubuh mereka?

"Siapa yang kau bawa, sayang?" Kemudian seorang pria paruh baya menyambut mereka, tak lupa menatap Wonu dari atas kebawah, sungguh ia merasa tak nyaman terus dipandangi seperti itu. Seperti ditelanjangi. "Ini barang yang penawar itu mau, Tuan. Aku yakin seratus persen dia masih perawan." Barang katanya? Ia tidak tahu bahwa Junghan adalah seseorang seperti ini, ia kira Junghan adalah seseorang yang baik.

Wonu baru menyadarinya. Ia terlibat dalam sebuah transaksi gelap, ia dijual. Ingin kabur tapi rasanya tak mungkin dengan banyaknya penjaga berbadan besar menjaga pintu. Kemudian ia melirik sebelahnya, gadis-gadis itu, ada yang menangis, ada juga yang pasrah. Sepertinya ia juga harus pasrah.

"Siapkan gadis yang kau bawa tadi, Tuan penawar itu sebentar lagi sampai." Kemudian Junghan menghampirinya. "Maafkan aku, Wonu. Ayo ikut aku." Junghan mengajaknya ke kamar kecil, ternyata memoleskan sedikit _make-up_ pada wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" Wonu menatap wajah Junghan datar, tapi ia seperti hendak menangis. "Maafkan aku." Junghan langsung menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian menarik tangan Wonu untuk ia serahkan kembali pada bosnya.

Wonu terus mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga tak sengaja matanya bertabrakan dengan mata seorang pria tampan, kemudian Wonu memutus kontak mata itu secara sepihak. Sepertinya pria tadi yang membeli Wonu, karena Wonu merasa terus diperhatikan.

"Dia yang akan menjadi tuanmu nanti. Bersikap baiklah padanya." Sungguh ia masih kesal pada Junghan, jadi ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Demi kebaikanmu, Won. Kau harus bersikap sopan padanya dan turuti kemauannya." Junghan mencoba memalingkan wajah Wonu agar mau menatapnya. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf padamu dengan setulus hatiku, tapi aku mohon. Kau harus bersikap sopan padanya nanti." Entah desakan darimana tapi dengan sukarela Wonu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, kemudian Junghan tersenyum dan mengantarkannya menemui _Tuan_ nya.

Tuannya sudah jalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Junghan menggenggam tangan Wonu "Ingat, kan? Kau harus sopan padanya. Cepat ikuti dia."

Wonu terus mengikuti tuannya sampai tuannya masuk kedalam mobil, ia berhenti. Ragu, apakah ia harus masuk apa tidak. "Masuk." Suara berat dan dingin kemudian memberinya atensi untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil _limosine_ itu. Sial ternyata kursinya berhadapan, tuannya ini terus memperhatikan Wonu seperti Wonu itu adalah sebuah mangsa yang siap diterkam kapan saja. Wonu kemudian memberanikan diri menatap tuannya.

Sial! Wajahnya sangat tampan, rambut dark brown itu ditata sedemikian sehingga menimbulkan kesan _sexy_ untuk siapapun orang yang melihatnya. Matanya tajam, rahangnya tegas, hidungnya mancung dan raut mukanya dingin menatap balik Wonu yang dengan berani memandangnya. Wonu merasa menciut sekarang, terus dipandangi oleh orang dihadapannya. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu terus menundukan kepalanya. Sampai Wonu rasa mobil ini sudah berhenti berjalan, dan ia melihat orang itu turun dari mobil. Wonu mengikutinya lagi.

Rumah ini, ralat. Mansion sungguh luar biasa mewah. Rahang Wonu bahkan sampai beberapa senti turun kebawah. Luar biasa, ia baru pertama melihat properti seindah ini. Apa yang tinggal disini hanyalah tuannya. Sungguh luar biasa. Ia terus mengikuti orang itu sambil melihat-lihat. Ketika sampai di depan pintu para maid dan butler menyambut kedatangan mereka, bukan mereka mungkin Tuannya saja. Luar biasa, pembantunya saja sebanyak ini. Sekaya apa tuannya ini?

"Kau bisa mengikuti _maid_ -ku. Dia akan menunjukan dimana kamarmu." Suaranya, benar-benar _sexy_ tapi sangat dingin. Kemudian tuannya pergi menuju kamarnya, mungkin.

"Kamar anda disebelah sini, nona." Wonu mengikuti pelayan itu menunjukkan letak kamarnya. Luar biasa, kamarnya pun sangat luas. Ia terus-terusan berpikir, seberapa kaya tuannya itu? "Kalau anda butuh apa-apa, panggil saya saja atau maid lain disini, nona. Jangan sungkan."

Wonu balas tersenyum. "Terimakasih, siapa namamu? Sepertinya kita seumuran." Wonu mengajaknya duduk di tepian ranjang, tapi maid tersebut menolak. "Maaf, nona. Bukan hak saya untuk duduk dan bersantai. Nama saya Boo Seungkwan. Umur saya 17 tahun. Maafkan saya, nona." Seungkwan membungkuk. "Hey, kenapa minta maaf. Ternyata aku lebih tua setahun darimu, kkk." Yang Wonu tangkap selama beberapa menit dia berada di dalam mansion tuannya itu adalah semua maid baik-baik, mungkin mereka bisa Wonu jadikan teman.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Dan tadi tuan menyuruh anda untuk membersihkan diri dan makan, kemudian jam sembilan nanti menemuinya didalam kamarnya. Nanti saya akan kemari lagi, menunjukkan dimana letak kamar tuan. Saya permisi nona." Seungkwan membungkuk dan tersenyum, Wonu balas tersenyum dan membungkuk.

'Tunggu. Tadi apakatanya? _tuan menyuruh anda untuk membersihkan diri dan makan, kemudian jam sembilan nanti menemuinya didalam kamarnya._ untuk apa menyuruhku menemuinya dikamarnya?' kemudian Wonu menepuk dahinya. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia dibeli untuk dijadikan _slave_. Yaampun

Wonu sudah membersihkan dirinya. Ia memakai piyama yang diberikan Seungkwan padanya. Baru selesai ia mengeringkan rambutnya, maid itu masuk lagi kekamarnya, membawa makanan.

"Tuan bilang, setelah makan langsung menemuinya dikamarnya. Ayo dimakan dulu, nona."

"Ayo makan bersamaku, Seungkwan."

"Maaf, nona. Bukan hak-ku lagi. Dan aku sudah makan, maafkan aku." Wonu merengut awalnya, tapi ia pikir lagi. kalau Seungkwan makan, lalu ketahuan, bisa dipecat nanti. Nanti ia kesepian. Tak punya teman untuk mengobrol, akhirnya ia makan sendiri.

Wonu makan dengan lahap, karena selama seharian ini dia tak makan apapun. Diam-diam Seungkwan tersenyum kecil pada majikan barunya, tapi ia juga khawatir pada Wonu. Setelah habis, Seungkwan langsung membereskan sisa makan dibantu Wonu juga tentunya. Kemudian ia mengantar Wonu menuju kamar _Tuan_ nya.

"Disini kamarnya, nona."

"Terimakasih, Seungkwan." Setelah Seungkwan pergi, Wonu masih diam mematung dihadapan pintu kamar tuannya, ia masih ragu. _'Masuk atau tidak?'_ Kemudian ia teringat kembali pada ucapan Junghan tadi sore, ' _Kau harus bersikap sopan padanya nanti dan turuti kemauannya'_ Ia terus berpikir, kenapa Junghan menasihatinya? Membuatnya menjadi _paranoid_ saja. Entah dorongan darimana, akhirnya ia memberanikan masuk. Tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"E-eh, maafkan aku." Sial! Sangat sial! Ia masuk pada keadaan yang tak menguntungkan. Tuannya sepertinya baru selesai mandi, dilihat dari handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, dan juga rambut coklat gelapnya yang meneteskan air. Sial! "Sebaiknya aku keluar. Maafkan aku." Kemudian Wonu membungkuk, hendak membuka pintu.

"Tetap disitu." Suara itu lagi, membuatnya terus-menerus tersudutkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Kemudian tuannya tanpa malu memakai pakaian di depan matanya. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat alat vital Tuannya, pipinya memanas. Kemudia refleks ia menutup matanya. "Buka matamu." Suaranya semakin dingin, semakin menyudutkannya. Wonu membuka matanya tapi tidak menatap Tuannya yang masih memakai baju. Sial! _'Bagaimana ini?'_

Tuannya mendekatinya, tuannya masih dalam keadaan topless. Mendekatinya. "Tolong keringkan rambutku." Wonu bisa sedikit bernafas lega sekarang. Setidaknya ini masih wajar. Kemudian Tuannya memberikannya handuk kecil, Wonu mengambilnya dan mengikuti tuannya yang duduk dikasur.

"Maafkan aku." Lalu Wonu mulai menggosok rambut itu pada rambut basah tuannya.

Lima menit ia mengeringkan rambut basah tuannya, dirasa sudah kering, Wonu menjauh, menghindari kontak fisik dengan tuannya. Kemudian pria itu berdiri dan menuju meja kerjanya, kamar ini begitu besar. Wajar jika ada ruangan kerja juga didalamnya. Mengambil secarik kertas. Kemudian kembali lagi ketempat semula, kasur.

"Begini, sebelumnya kita belum saling mengenal, bukan? Namaku Kim Mingyu, namamu?" orang itu menatapnya intens

"Uhm, Wonu. Jeon Wonwoo." Wonu terus saja menghindari kontak mata. Ia menatap apapun asal bukan Kim Mingyu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pekerjaan untukmu" Mingyu menyerahkan kertas yang tadi diambilnya pada Wonu. Wonu langsung membaca isinya.

 **Senin-Kamis : Melayani Kim Mingyu**

 **Jum'at-Minggu : Kau bebas melakukan apapun di rumah ini**

Pokoknya tugas sebagian besar yang diberikan Mingyu adalah menjadi _slave_ nya. Tanpa sadar Wonu meneguk ludahnya. Sekarang ini kan hari Kamis. Itu berarti ini waktunya.

"Terserahmu mau kau mulai kapan, aku sih ingin secepatnya. Kau masih perawan, kan?" Wonu meneguk lagi ludahnya. Kali ini lebih kasar. Ia dalam bahaya sekarang. Tapi ia juga tak bisa apa-apa. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Junghan. _'turuti kemauannya.'_ Rasanya aneh sekali, dua orang yang baru saling kenal dan masih sama-sama canggung tiba-tiba seks secara sukarela dan sadar seratus persen. Itu yang Wonu rasakan saat ini, ia sendiri masih tetap di tempatnya. Masih bingung.

"Baiklah aku bersedia." Keberanian darimana ia berbicara begitu sementara jantungnya terus berpacu sedari tadi.

"Kau harus menggodaku dulu. Baru aku mau." Apa katanya? Tadi bukannya ia yang menawarkan? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot menggodanya dahulu?

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku menyediakan dua pilihan, langsung bertelanjang dihadapanku atau kau mau aku telanjangi?" Sial! Frontal sekali. Wajah Wonu memanas sampai ke telinga. "Kalau kau memilih _option_ yang kedua, kau harus mengganti bajumu yang lebih menantang, _lingerie_ mungkin? Minta saja pada maid Boo, semua keperluanmu sudah kusediakan. Kau mau kita bercinta dikamarmu atau kamarku? Kalau kau tak malu kau bisa berjalan kemari lagi memakai lingerie, atau kau mau memakai lingerie itu disini? Didepan mataku. Kalau kau malu aku bisa kekamarmu. Kau tunggu saja, sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai."

"Aku malu." Wonu langsung membungkuk kemudian keluar dari kamar Tuannya

Maid Boo sudah berjaga didepan kamarnya, ia bilang segala keperluan yang diminta Tuan sudah ia siapkan dikamarnya Wonu. Lalu ia pamit untuk tidur.

Bagus sekali. Disaat semua maid dan butler tidur. Dia harus memuaskan hasrat Tuannya. Mingyu akan kekamar Wonu dalam waktu sepuluh menit, ia harus cepat. Ia tak ingin kepergok tengah bertelanjang saat Tuannya masuk.

Wonu sudah memakai _lingerie_ nya. Begitu transparan dan sangat menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Wonwoo terus-terusan mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Benar-benar _sexy_ dan memalukan, tentunya.

"Tak usah terus dipandangi terus, kau tahu kau sangat menggoda." Keringat dingin seketika membasahi wajah cantiknya. Wonu tak berani menengok kebelakang.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, mereka seperti pasangan suami istri. Kim Mingyu dengan berani menciumi perpotongan leher Wonu yang tertutupi rambut panjangnya. Menghirup aroma stroberi itu dalam. Benar-benar memabukkan. Kemudian Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonu agar menghadapnya. Kini ia bisa leluasa memandangi tubuh sintal gadis dihadapannya. Matanya sayu, bibirnya ranum, hidungnya bangir, kemudian lekukannya sangat pas menonjol dibeberapa bagian. Mingyu tak sabar ingin segera menikmatinya.

Sabar. Ia harus membuat Wonu mengikuti permainannya dulu. Menyambar bibir ranum gadis yang baru beberapa jam ia kenal. Melumat belah kenyal itu, atas dan bawah bergantian, menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu agar gadis itu mau membuka mulutnya, memberinya akses untuk lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah sang gadis. Lama kelamaan gadis itu menepuk dadanya, tanda ia membutuhkan oksigen. Kemudian dengan terpaksa, Kim Mingyu harus melepas ciuman panasnya.

"It was began." Kim Mingyu berucap dingin, Wonu bergidik ketika menyadari daritadi Mingyu masuk membawa alat-alat. Tunggu, alat apakah itu? Sungguh, Wonu benar-benar takut sekarang.

Wonu ditarik paksa menuju ranjang, kemudian dijatuhkan secara kasar. Kemudian, Mingyu mengeluarkan salah satu alatnya, sepertinya itu tali. Mau apa dia membawa tali? Sekarang Wonu diikat tangannya pada kepala ranjang dengan tali yang telah dibawa Kim Mingyu. Wonu tahu sekarang, Kim Mingyu seorang _Masochist_ , Maniak Seks dengan menyertakan kesenangan dan kekerasan. Wonu pasrah saja, dengan rela ia harus melepas kehormatannya yang telah ia jaga selama ini untuk Kim Mingyu, dengan cara yang tak manusiawi pula.

Pagi tiba, sinar mentari terus menerobos masuk lewat celah-celah gorden kamar Wonu. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah membuka matanya sedari tadi. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa ia gerakkan, sakit luar biasa terus ia rasa hampir di semua bagian tubuhnya. Jadi, sedari tadi ia hanya diam dan diam. Kim Mingyu juga sudah tak ada di kamarnya, karena saat ia raba kasur disebelah hanya kosong yang ia rasakan. Bau seks terus menguar di dalam kamarnya. Wonu persis seperti pelacur, sudah dipakai kemudian ditinggalkan. Ingin ditangisi tapi ini semua sudah terjadi. Bagaimana cara dia membersihkan diri. Kalau tiba-tiba ada maid masuk bagaimana? Bisa mati ia.

Akhirnya, dengan perjuangan penuh. Wonu bisa mendudukan dirinya, perlahan ia mencoba berdiri, memegangi sisi ranjang, kemudian berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi, betapa menderitanya Wonu sekarang. Untuk berjalan pun terpincang-pincang.

Wonu sudah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Tapi, ketika ia keluar kamar mandi, kamarnya sudah sangat rapi seperti pertama ia masuk. Siapa yang merapikan ini semua? Malu sekali ia jadinya.

"Nona, sarapannya sudah siap." Oh, ternyata Seungkwan. Tapi tetap saja ia malu, kemudian Wonu mengangguk dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, menghindarkan kontak mata dengan Seungkwan. "Tuan yang menyuruhku, nona. Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Tak apa, Seungkwan. Hanya saja, aku malu."

"Semua tamu, Tuan selalu seperti ini, nona. Tak usah sungkan."

"Tamu?"

"Iya. Tuan itu _player._ " Keceplosan mungkin? Sebab Seungkwan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ceritakan semua padaku, Seungkwan." Wonu langsung beringsut mendekati Seungkwan yang tampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon. Agar aku bisa memahami Kim Mingyu lebih dalam."

"Janji, nona tak akan memberitahu Tuan kalau aku membocorkan rahasianya?"

"Kau itu sejak kemarin sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku, masa iya aku tega kepadamu?" Kemudian Seungkwan tersenyum. Seungkwan yakin Wonu ini orang baik. Jadi ia mau menceritakan rahasia besar Kim Mingyu.

"Begini, nona sudah diberi jadwal oleh Tuan? Jika sudah, nona pasti punya kan jadwal kosong? Nah, jadwal kosong itu, Tuan pakai untuk menikmati wanita lain lagi yang menarik hatinya. Tuan itu seorang _cassanova_. Ia hanya menjadikan wanita sebagai mainannya." Lantas, Wonu juga mainan Kim Mingyu? Jahat sekali orang itu, tiap hari pekerjaannya hanya mencampakkan wanita.

"Dan apakah nona tau? Selama ini Tuan hanya membawa para wanita kerumah untuk _One Night Stand_ saja, ia tak pernah mengajak wanita manapun untuk tinggal di rumahnya." Itu berarti hanya Wonu? Apa alasan Kim Mingyu sebenarnya? Mereka bahkan tak saling mengenal.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang-bincang, akhirnya Seungkwan pamit karena harus mengerjakan pekerjaan lain lagi. wonu juga memakan sarapannya, sambil terus memikirkan sebenarnya apa motif Kim Mingyu mengajaknya tinggal satu atap, ia bahkan tak pernah tau ada seorang bernama Kim Mingyu di dunia ini.

Hari sudah larut, Wonu tiba-tiba haus, sehingga memaksanya turun kebawah untuk mengambil segelas air. Belum sempat sampai dapur, ia melihat adegan panas terpampang langsung dihadapan matanya. Kim Mingyu tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita. Benar kata Seungkwan. Kim Mingyu seorang _player_. Akhirnya niat awalnya mengambil air ia urungkan, kembali lagi ia kedalam kamarnya.

Hari berikutnya ia jadi tak ingin keluar kamar saat larut tiba, ingin curhat saja rasanya pada Seungkwan. Hingga pada hari Minggu ia mengajak Seungkwan untuk tidur dikamarnya, awalnya maid muda itu menolak. Tapi ia kalah dengan Wonu yang keras kepala. Seungkwan terus menceritakan apapun tentang Kim Mingyu karena Wonu memaksanya juga. Wonu sekarang tahu hal apa saja yang disukai maupun tidak disukai Kim Mingyu.

Hari ini, hari yang tak Wonu inginkan datang. Hari senin, dan 4 hari kedepan ia akan dieksplorasi oleh kegilaan Kim Mingyu. Wonu awalnya ingin kabur saja dari mansion megah ini, tapi ia tak tahu mau kemana setelah ia kabur dari sini. Wonu terus mempersiapkan jiwa dan raganya untuk malam nanti, ia bahkan terus-terusan menangis pada Seungkwan, menceritakan betapa tak inginnya ia seperti ini. Jeon Wonu bahkan tak menangis saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Tapi saat menghadapi Kim Mingyu, ia bahkan terang-terangan menumpahkan air matanya di depan Seungkwan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kuat, Won. Tuhan telah merencanakan yang sangat baik untukmu, percayalah akan ada hari indah setelah hari beratmu." Seungkwan sekarang sudah tak canggung lagi dengannya, bahkan Wonu tahu bahwa Seungkwan orangnya sangat lucu, selalu menghiburnya. Akan Wonu ingat selalu perkataan Seungkwan. _Tuhan telah merencanakan hal yang sangat baik untukmu, percayalah akan ada hari indah setelah hari beratmu._

Kemudian Seungkwan pamit lagi mengerjakan tugasnya. Wonu sendirian lagi, apa ia tidur saja saat malam nanti? Tapi, Kim Mingyu itukan maniak. Bisa saja ia diperkosa saat terlelap. Tidak ada yang tahu. Lelah memikirkan nanti malam, akhirnya Wonu terlelap juga. Cukup lama ia tertidur, hingga bangun tepat jam 6 petang, gawat. Ia harus mandi.

Setelah mandi, Seungkwan membawakannya makanan, lalu menyemangatinya dan menghiburnya lagi. semua itu berakhir saat Kim Mingyu dengan tidak sopannya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Seungkwan kemudian bangkit, membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Wonu dengan segala berat hatinya.

Malam itu, menjadi malam yang panjang lagi bagi Jeon Wonu. Malam dimana ia merasa sebagai mahluk terhina yang pernah ada, malam dimana ia disetubuhi secara brutal oleh Kim Mingyu. Kemudian, pagi harinya Kim Mingyu sudah tak ada disisinya.

Tak terasa, penderitaannya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Akhirnya ia dengan segala rasa penasarannya memberanikan diri bertanya kenapa Kim Mingyu melakukan semua ini padanya. Tepat tengah malam Kim Mingyu baru memasuki kamarnya. Wonu entah kenapa langsung tak berani berkutik saat Kim Mingyu mengeluarkan alat untuk menyiksanya. Mingyu langsung melumat kasar bibir Wonu dibawahnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Maksudku, kenapa kau mengijinkanku satu atap denganmu, sungguh kita bahkan tak saling mengenal." Kim Mingyu mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bukan hakmu menanyaiku begitu. Cukup diam dan nikmati saja." Kemudian Mingyu menyambar bibir Wonu lagi. kali ini lebih kasar.

Mingyu menghentikan aktivitasnya, saat ia mendengar suara isakan. Wonu menangis.

"Apa aku sehina ini ya dimatamu? Kenapa kau terus membuatku menjadi orang paling hina saat kau menyentuhku? Setidaknya beritahu alasanmu untuk semua ini." Kim Mingyu kemudian mengeraskan kembali rahangnya. Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Wonu yang kembali menangisi bajingan bernama Kim Mingyu.

 ** _Tell me something I need to know_**

 ** _Then take my breath and never let it go_**

 ** _If you just let me invade your space_**

 ** _I'll take this pleasure, take it with the pain_**

Mingyu sama sekali tak menyentuhnya selama jadwalnya tiba. Mingyu menghindarinya setelah kejadian malam itu. Entah kenapa dada Wonu mendadak nyeri saat melihat Mingyu lebih sering bersama wanitanya yang lain. Sepertinya juga ia melihat Wonu yang memergokinya, dan ia hanya menatap Wonu dingin saat wanita yang tadi ia cium merasa tak nyaman dan memilih untuk pergi.

"Apa yang kau mau sekarang?" Mingyu terus-terusan menatapnya dingin dengan intonasi bicaranya yang lebih dingin pula.

"Apa artinya aku dimatamu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

"Aku harus tahu, kenapa kau bersedia membawaku ke _mansion_ mu, kemudian memfalitasiku oleh kekayaanmu, apa aku tak lebih dari seorang jalan dimatamu?"

"Kau mau tahu?" Kemudian Mingyu membawanya kekamarnya. Sungguh, disana banyak sekali alat untuk menyiksanya. Wonu hanya pasrah saat Mingyu menyiksanya dengan gencar. "Saat melihatmu, ingin sekali rasanya aku melindungimu. Kau tahu, kau begitu membuatku gila saat mata kita pertama bertemu di tempat pelelangan itu. Jantungku berpacu, dan aku begitu ingin melindungimu."

Wonu sudah menangis saja dibawah Kim Mingyu. "Kenapa kau menyiksaku jika ingin melindungku?" Wonu menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Kau begitu menggairahkan, bahkan saat aku hanya menatapmu. Sesuatu didalam diriku terasa meletup-letup layaknya _popcorn_ saat aku melihatmu, saat aku menatap matamu."

 ** _And if in the moment I bite my lip_**

 ** _Baby, in that moment you know this is_**

 ** _Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_**

 ** _Give me a reason to believe it_**

Wonu tak tahu ia harus percaya pada ucapan Mingyu, karena ia tahu Kim Mingyu adalah seorang _Cassanova_ ulung. Malam itu terlewati dengan desahan dan juga isakan Wonu. Wonu telah terjerat pesona seorang _Cassanova_ bernama Kim Mingyu.

Tapi sesuatu yang beda muncul. Pagi ini Kim Mingyu masih berada disampingnya, memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya.

"Apa hanya aku, yang terjebak akan pesonamu. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku." Dengan suara lirih Wonu bermonolog, ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Kim Mingyu sudah terjaga sedari tadi.

"Kau percaya bahwa aku ingin melindungimu? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau ini layaknya ekstasi, membuatku kecanduan. Kau pasti sedang berfikir bahwa aku seorang penipu. Ya memang begitulah, tapi saat ini aku tak sedang menipu siapapun."

 ** _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta got to love me harder_**

 ** _And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta,gotta got to love me harder_**

 ** _Baby, love me harder_**

 ** _Love me, love me, love me_**

 ** _Harder, harder, harder_**

"Apa kau juga tahu? Aku tak percaya Cinta. Itulah sebabnya selama hidupku aku selalu bermain cinta, kesana kemari mencari dimana aku harus berlabuh. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mendapat tempatku berlabuh. Dirimu."

"Apa kau juga mengatakan ini pada tiap wanita setelah selesai kau tiduri?"

"Terserahmu kau mau mempercayaiku atau tidak. Aku mencintaimu tidakkah kau merasakan itu?"

"Tidak. Karena kutahu kau hanya mencintai tubuhku."

 ** _I know your motives and you know mine_**

 ** _The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind_**

"Aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu, mana bisa aku mempercayaimu?"

"Kau tahu semua tentangku tapi kau masih bertahan bersamaku? Kau bercanda. Kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

Jeon Wonu menggigit bibirnya, membeku. Ia tak tahu akan perasaannya pada lelaki yang selama tiga bulan belakangan ini selalu mengisi pikirannya. Mungkin dari situ perasaan itu tumbuh layaknya _popcorn_ , semakin lama semakin meletup-letup. Ia tak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri.

 ** _If you know about me and choose to stay_**

 ** _Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain_**

Setelah hari itu, keduanya semakin dekat saja. Mingyu bahkan sudah tak bersikap dingin lagi pada Wonu. Bahkan Wonu terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap cemburunya saat Mingyu bermain didepan matanya. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang _sexy_ kemudian menyuruh wanita yang tadi ia cium untuk pergi. Kemudian merengkuh pinggang Jeon Wonwoo yang menggigit bibirnya.

 ** _And if in the moment you bite your lip_**

 ** _When I get you moaning you know it's real_**

 ** _Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_**

 ** _I'll make it feel like the first time_**

Kemudian Wonu dengan berani mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kim Mingyu. Semuanya terasa nyata saat Wonu memandang tepat dimata Mingyu. Mingyu mencintainya, selama beberapa saat mereka terus bertatapan.

"Apa kau serius mencintaiku?" Wonu entah dorongan darimana berani bertanya.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan, maksudku. Kalau kau memang serius mencintaiku, kau harus berhenti menjadi seorang _player. Kau mengerti, bukan?_ Aku seorang wanita. Aku tak mau, milikku terbagi. Aku tak mau."

"Kalau aku tak bisa?"

"Kau tak mau mencobanya."

"Kalau aku sudah mencoba, lalu aku tak bisa?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu."

 ** _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta got to love me harder (Imma love you harder)_**

 ** _And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta,gotta got to love me harder (love me harder)_**

 ** _Love me, love me, love me_**

 ** _Harder, harder, harder_**

 ** _Love me, love me, love me_**

 ** _Harder, harder, harder_**

 ** _So what would I do if I can't figure it out?_**

 ** _You got to try, try, try again_**

 ** _So what would I do if I can't figure it out?_**

 ** _I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again_**

"Jika kau serius mencintaiku, cintai aku lebih keras. Kau harus berani mengikatku, dan meninggalkan duniamu. Kita bangun cinta kita secara terikat. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku lebih keras, mengikatku."

"Aku akan mencobanya."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo! Aku author baru dengan mencoba peruntungan membuat _Songfic, bener gasih? Istilahnya Songfic?_ Kkk~ bagaimana? Puas? Tadinya mau aku buat rated M, tapi serius aku gabisa buat adegan syurnya(?) ini juga adegan anu-nya masih amatir/? Butuh kritik dan saran. Terimakasih~

 _Bogor, 31 Desember 2016_


End file.
